Electronic tracking and identification systems have evolved significantly over the years. These systems typically comprise at least two devices which are configured to communicate with each other. Preferred configurations involve electronic identification of unique items within a group and communication across a wireless medium. These types of solutions have increasingly been used to track inventory, itemize stock, or simply protect expensive store merchandise from being removed from a building or certain location.
An increasingly common means to track objects in such a manner is by use of a radio frequency identification (RFID) device. The use of an RFID device eases the integration and use of a wireless tracking solution. The transmitters can be quite small in size and work passively.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,923, teaches a communication device using a radio frequency identification device and methods of communicating. However this device is limited in its scope to finding and identifying the location of objects at fixed locations within a warehouse or storage facility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,516, issued to Bridgelall, a RFID based Real Time Location Tracking Device is disclosed. This device employs wireless communication using Bluetooth® technology. A plurality of fixed readers receive RFID signals used to locate and identify items which emit the signals.
The present invention relates to tracking objects, more specifically a system where a central control system tracks an object's range of motion across a predefined area. A preferred embodiment includes, but is not limited to a system where the object to be tracked is a football and the predefined area being the football field. The novel and unique element is the combination of functionality which goes far beyond that of a typical RFID tracking or locating system. The present invention employs the use of locator devices, which may be activated by a triggering mechanism such as a clicker or whistle and encrypted wireless signals.